


Ash in the sin

by JunkerFawkes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, They do love their vans lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkerFawkes/pseuds/JunkerFawkes
Summary: Because you're all dirty sinnersDeleted smut scenes from Ash in the Sun!





	

“Oh, Roadie I can't wait to see it all over the news! We're gonna be in every paper and no one will know it was us!” Junkrat grinned excitedly.  
“They will eventually. Are you prepared for that?” Roadhog said, frowning.  
“I was born prepared, mate!” Junkrat boasted.  
“That why you forgot your grenades?” Roadhog gestured over his shoulder at the grenades that were still untouched in the box where Junkrat had left them since he'd made them two days ago.  
“Well-” Junkrat stalled, huffing offendedly. “-I didn't think I'd need them.”  
“And you didn't this time, but I took a few for you just in case.” Roadhog took a handful of grenades from his pocket, Junkrat looking up in surprise, a hint of approval in his expression too.  
“Thanks, mate. Good to know you got my back.”

Got his back might have been too literal for the situation they were in not even fifteen minutes later. Police sirens were blaring as they speeded past the parking lot where they'd parked the van, Roadhog worked up and Junkrat frisky to say the least. It was nothing, just a quick fuck between partners, they'd agreed. A means to satisfy a need. A very good means. Junkrat was intense. Hot, a firecracker. He pushed back against Roadhog's cock, ass spreading so willingly Roadhog had to wonder how many times Junkrat had done this. 

Roadhog breathed heavily through his mask, the thing more of a nuisance than anything. But god, had it been a long time since Roadhog had a fuck this good. Junkrat was flexible, bendy and he was like butter in Roadhog hands, that seemed even more disproportionally large like this, folded around Junkrat's waist while he kept him in place. Roadhog was rough, but Junkrat loved it. Loved the bruises Roadhog's teeth left, the sore spots where nails had dug in. He winced and whined for more, harder, faster. All along while he whispered Roadhog's name, sometimes interchanging it with 'Roadie' and 'Hog' or even 'Hoggy'. Roadhog didn't mind either of the nicknames. They just made him harder, made him come down rougher, which was exactly what Junkrat wanted. 

“You done this before?” Roadhog asked, panting.  
“Already getting jealous?” Junkrat grinned, gasping at the corrective slap on his ass.  
“Answer the question.”  
“Yeah. Few times. Not a bad means to make some cash.”  
“You ever had it this good?” Roadhog asked, deliberately cocky.  
“Pretty sure I haven't.” Junkrat chuckled, legs shaking.  
“Figured. I'll show you how a real man fucks.” Roadhog grunted, increasing his tempo. Junkrat could only moan in approval, powerless to resist Roadhog and not wanting to resist either. He'd started leaking pre, untouched. He looked over his shoulder, eyes begging for Roadhog to please release him, let him cum.  
Roadhog chuckled lowly.  
“All right. But I want to hear you announce it. Say my name and tell me.” he demanded before his hand started to milk Junkrat's cock. It was long and thin, just like the rest of Junkrat, the pre wetting Roadhog's hand, sound obscure as his fingers rubbed over Junkrat's foreskin. 

“Roadie 'm gonna cum!” Junkrat warned him, trembling voice when his hips bucked along with Roadhog's movement. Roadhog shoved him all the way over his cock and grunted in approval when he felt Junkrat's walls tighten around him in an orgasmic spasm. Hot cum covered Roadhog's hand, Junkrat shaking and moaning beneath him, nearly collapsing with the force of his climax.

Junkrat was breathless for a moment, a moment Roadhog used to pull out and stand up, popping his tip into Junkrat's mouth, feeling a very practised tongue slip over his foreskin and force him over the edge. He let out a deep groan, unloading his cum on Junkrat's face, thick spurts covering those lovely lips as they parted and caught Roadhog's tip again, suckling softly. He was good at this. So fucking good. 

“Damn Roadie.” he panted. “You're not fucking around.”

“You think you're done?” Roadhog frowned.  
“Wha-” Junkrat was silenced by Roadhog's still quivering cock pushing down into his throat roughly. Roadhog took Junkrat's hair and shoved him over his girdth, roughly, but Junkrat did not react the way he expected. He fought, pushing against him and nails viciously scratching Roadhog's skin, Roadhog moved off when he felt Junkrat's teeth burrow threateningly into the tender flesh of his dick. 

“What do you think you're doing?” Roadhog hissed.  
“Don't like that.” Junkrat merely said. “Do it to me again and I'll bite your dick off.” There was anger behind the words, fire in Junkrat's eyes as well. He meant it. And with those teeth, Roadhog was not going to risk trying that again.  
“Could've just said so, didn't need to bite down.” he complained.  
“Just getting my point across.” Junkrat said, dignified. “How about I ride you instead?”  
“You not good with blowjobs overall?”  
“I'm good with blowjobs. Just not forced. No hands on or near my head and I'm good. Or a promise not to push down. I guess I trust you enough for that.” Junkrat said. “Your pick.”  
“I promise I won't push down.” Roadhog nodded. “And Junkrat- sorry.”

“No worries mate.” Junkrat smiled. “Kinda like your fingers in my hair, too.” he admitted. “Just don't push too hard.” he seemed to mellow out when Roadhog tangled his fingers through the light blonde locks on Junkrat's head. It was soft, charred in parts but overall it was very nice, just the right length, slipping through Roadhog's big fingers smoothly. Junkrat didn't go down on him just yet, enjoying the fondling of his hair for a minute. Roadhog smiled, the soft expression on Junkrat's face making him feel fuzzy as well. 

“Mhhh, I should really get down to business.” Junkrat mumbled, head pushing against Roadhog's hand like an affectionate cat. Roadhog chuckled.  
“Can wait a little bit, if you're enjoying yourself.” Roadhog shrugged.  
“The others, they didn't take the time to make me feel good. Fifty bucks a fuck, in and out, business done. This is a nice change of pace.” Junkrat admitted. Roadhog felt a little bit of jealousy at those words, and also a sense of affront. Anyone would be lucky to have Junkrat underneath them, the fact that he hadn't been shown proper affection irked Roadhog. 

“C'mere.” Roadhog gestured for Junkrat to leave his spot between his legs and instead had him cuddle up to his side, fingers still massaging Junkrat's scalp.  
“You're spoiling me.” Junkrat mumbled, soft under Roadhog's touch.  
“You deserve it.” Roadhog mumbled, shoving his mask up to expose his lips, kissing Junkrat's forehead with care, feeling him gasp but make no protest.  
“Roadie-”

“-Shh, it's okay.” Roadhog did not want this to become more complicated. And he certainly didn't want to ruin this moment with talk of feelings or their exact relationship. Thankfully, Junkrat accepted that and remained silent, for once. 

“You know-” Roadhog mumbled eventually. “Let's keep the blowjob for another time. I'm spent.”  
“Yeah, me too.” Junkrat agreed. He looked up when he saw Roadhog move to put his mask back on, hand catching Roadhog's and Junkrat veering up to kiss him on the lips, soft, with love. Roadhog was caught off guard, but found himself kissing back, tongue licking over Junkrat's lips. Junkrat had to move off to breathe but returned quickly, and Roadhog was glad he did. Junkrat was obviously looking for affection, something he'd sorely lacked his whole life. He was greedy, hands gripping on to Roadhog needily, Roadhog holding him as closely as he could.

“Sorry.” Junkrat muttered, cheeks red when he moved off and allowed Roadhog to complete his motion, the mask once again covering his whole face.  
“It's okay.” Roadhog smiled feintly.  
“Hoggy, you think-”  
“No.” Roadhog didn't even particularly know what Junkrat was going to ask, he just wanted silence and sleep. Rest. 

“Oh, okay. Goodnight then.” Junkrat shrugged, unsure wether or not to move to his own spot on the bed or to stay. Roadhog decided to make the decision for him, holding him close when he wanted to move away, Junkrat immediately giving in and cuddling up to Roadhog, smiling when Roadhog covered them both with a blanket. 

 

-

 

They were two miles from the prison before Junkrat turned around and watched the flames engulf the prison.

“Wanna do the honours?” Junkrat held up the detonator to Roadhog.  
“Nah.” Roadhog shook his head. Junkrat giggled and didn't bother asking twice, explosions going off almost simultaneously, walls coming apart and the prison breaking down with a mighty rumbling noise. 

“That felt good.” Junkrat said, nodding in satisfaction. “We should do that more often.”  
“Let's not.” Roadhog frowned.  
“Or not.” Junkrat shrugged. “Either way, I'm glad you're okay. I wasn't sure what they were gonna do to you while I was down and out.”  
“I'm glad you're all right, too.” Roadhog smiled. “Good job on that.” he nudged towards the smouldering prison. “Shall we get going? Reckon we shouldn't stick around too long.”  
“Yeah.” Junkrat nodded. “Here ya go.” he held up Roadhog's mask to him. “Found it among the inmate's possession's cabinet.”

“Thanks.” Roadhog smiled down at Junkrat, who returned it gladly. The mask went back on with it's familiar click, the same smell entering Roadhog's nostrils and giving him some much needed comfort. He felt stronger with this thing on his face. Where no one could see how he felt. 

“Oi, if you're done sniffing whatever odor was inside that thing, we gotta get movin'!” Junkrat called, jumping into a van that had been parked down the road. He couldn't drive, but he could still hotwire it, which was exactly what he did. Roadhog grinned, pride, again. He'd chosen well.

His partner.

His rat.

His rat, that was squirming so sweetly underneath him not much later. Roadhog had noticed Junkrat biting his lip while he drove along, eventually taking a sidetrack and hiding the van in the thicket. Junkrat had been on him immediately, being bold and lifting up Roadhog's mask to go in for the kiss. Roadhog had merely indulged him, asking if he wanted another quick fuck, just like last time. Junkrat had nodded with vigour. 

And now he was underneath him once again, whining and shaking and begging. Roadhog would make sure it was better than last time. To really show Jamie what it meant to be fucked hard. Not that he wasn't also taking time to make Jamie feel good, too. It was working and by god was it satisfying to see how into it Jamie was. He thrived on the attention, his whole body shaking and straining while he moaned Roadhog's name breathlessly. 

It felt so much better than last time, when they'd both been slightly awkward and tense, as opposed to now, them being fairly relaxed and just wanting to enjoy this, abreact their adrenaline in this way after a succesful escape. Roadhog took a deep whiff of Jamie's scent, fire, soot and sweat, a wild scent that was sharp and made Roadhog grunt Jamie's name. 

Jamie's thighs were bruised, probably because of abuse he suffered in the time they'd spend in prison. His whole body was bruised, the little rat having picked fights with everyone. Roadhog ran his fingers over the bruises and watched Jamie squirm. It didn't appear to hurt him, but if it did, Jamie was loving it. 

“Roadie 'm not far off.” Jamie muttered, arms straining to support his weight. Roadhog grunted in approval, Jamie's pre already wetting the hand that was pumping him. And before he could really do anything else Jamie was already over the edge, collapsing when his arms and legs gave out. He fell down on the van's floor rather roughly, Roadhog not being in time to catch him. It didn't really seem to bother Jamie, who finished his orgasm by himself, chewing his bottom lip in delight. 

“You okay?” Roadhog asked.  
“Yeah. 'M good.” Jamie mumbled, fazed. “Feeling a bit weird. Weak. Can't stand I think.”  
“You good to keep going?”  
“Yeah.” Jamie gestured for Roadhog to come down with him. Roadhog did so, if reluctantly. He didn't like missionary. In his experience it felt too close. He'd catch feelings if anything. But he was too far gone to quit now. He was close too, just a few strokes and it'd be over and done. 

With that thought firmly in mind he popped back into Jamie rather easily, continuing the rhythm of before. Jamie, still a little fazed, just softly ran his hands over Roadhog's arms and chest, soft expression on his face. God, he was adorable like this. Jamie beckoned Roadhog closer and Roadhog was powerless to resist, for once. Thin fingers lifted his mask before Jamie kissed him, Roadhog's moans dissapearing in the cavity of Jamie's mouth. 

“You close, Roadie?” Jamie whispered, sweetly. Roadhog nodded, panting as Jamie had finally given him a moment to breathe. Jamie's fingers burrowed slightly into Roadhog's flesh when he brought his lips to Roadhog's ear.  
“Cum for me Roadie, please.” he whispered before his lips found Roadhog's neck. Roadhog could only let out one very loud groan as he did just that, hips burying themselves against Jamie's and hammering down hard again at the second wave. Jamie held him close, caressed him like a lover would do and it felt good, it felt too good. Roadhog panted loudly, finally finished and spent. 

“Fuck.” he gasped. “That was amazing.”  
“Yeah.” Jamie grinned sheepishly, feeling Roadhog take him into a very intimate embrace.  
“Roadie?”  
“Shhh.” Roadhog hushed him while he buried Jamie against him as much as he could. Jamie decided it was best to listen, thin arms wrapping around Roadhog as best he could while they shared another kiss.


End file.
